Memories Afar
by sharkBait17
Summary: This is a Glen/OC story. Things just come to me randomly sometimes and I decide to write them. Wether I continue to write them or not is another story. I havent been able to finish a full story in a long time. But if people like it, Ill try and finish. DIS-CONTINUED! for now anyway. I may continue it at a future date if I find the inspiration to do so. Sorry ;
1. Chapter 1

It was the same as always. He stood there, shrowded in darkness, so close to her, yet she still couldn't remember his face.

She reached out toward him, but still only grasped onto the darkness.

"Maybe with you….I can forget.."

His voice always sent shivers down her spine, it sounded so dark, yet so familiar..

"Who are you?" her mouth moved, but time and time again, no sound came out.

"Abby!" A sudden voice called, pulling her out of her sleep. Time and time again, she was always woken up before she could find the answers she was seeking.

"Huh?" she sat up, her red hair falling down her back messily, as she gazed out of groggy dark eyes, at the blonde who woke her up. "What?"

Oz just grinned, as he grabbed her hand and tugged her out of bed. "Come on! We have a surprise for you!" he said excitedly.

Oh yes, she had almost forgot. Today was her 21st birthday.. And of course, Oz would be the only one this excited to celebrate it. If it weren't for Oz, she probably wouldn't celebrate at all.

So, still in her night clothes, Oz dragged her down into the living room(I dunno what they called them back then), where everyone else was waiting for her presence.

"Happy Birthday Abigail!" they all yelled in unsion, smiles on each of their faces as their friend entered the room. In the middle of said room, was a table, and on top of said table, was a several wrapped gifts. Sizes varying.. Sharon was the first to hand her a gift.

"Go on. Open it." She said, gazing down at her friend/sister.

Abby wasn't really sure if she even had a choice in the matter as she stared down at the neatly pink wrapped gift. Tearing open the paper, her eyes landed on a book.

"A book of dreams?" she murmured, staring down at it in amazement. "I heard you were having trouble sleeping because of some dreams. So I thought this might help." Sharon explained, smiling. "Thanks Sharon. I really appreciate it." She said, grinning.

Half an hour later, she had finally finished opening the rest of her gifts. Oz had bought her a silver chained necklace, with the letter A hanging on it. Gilbert, a pair of flower hair clips, that he had remembered her looking at one day while in town. Break had gotten her a new dress, more than likely Sharon had picked out.. Liam had got her a brand new gun, being the newest member of Pandora and such. She needed something to defend herself with. As he had put in the card she also received. Oscar, who was sadly not present, had bought her a bottle of wine…-.-'  
And last but not least, Alice had got her a package of beef jerky. Which Abby would probably pass onto Alice later that day anyway..

"We have one last gift for you." Sharon announced, looking over at Oz. Getting the message, Oz left the room. Returning a few moments later with a black bundle in his arms. And it was moving.

"Oh my god! You guys! He must have cost a fortune!" Abby exclaimed, once she had realized it was a small black puppy. "It was actually from a friend of the Nightrays." Gilbert said, standing off to the side, smoke hanging out of his mouth. "So it didn't cost anything for us." He said. "Thank you Gil!" Abby said happily, hugging the dark haired man, causing him to blush.

Kneeling down onto the floor, Abby cooed the dog over to her. And once it was sitting in her lap, something clicked in her mind. As the puppys dark eyes gazed up at her, she was reminded of the man in her dreams. "You remind me of someone.." she whispered out softly, as she ran a hand through his fur.

No one seemed to notice her comment, as Oz started blurting out names to call their new member of their family.

"I think Ill call him Xavier." Abigail said, stopping Oz abruptly in his search of names. "Xavier?" Gilbert asked, looking down at them. Abby just smiled as she stood. "Mhm. Well anyway, Im going to get changed." She said, getting up from the floor. "Ill be down in a bit." She said, exiting the room, Xavier following right behind her.

Once inside the safety of her room, she placed her gifts on the dresser, as she sat down on the bed, opening her dream book as she began to flip through it.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a few days later, and Abby was still no closer to remembering anything about her mystery dreams than she was on her birthday.

Xavier gave a short bark, drawing her attention. "Need to go out again?" she asked with a smile. He got up on his haunches, wagging his tail furiously. Abby couldn't help but giggled, as she climbed off her bed, opening her door as she headed down the hall.

Xavier needn't be put on a leach, due to his loyalty to Abby. He followed her everywhere and anywhere she went.

Opening the front doors, Xavier ran out onto the lawn to do his business, before running back over to Abby. "Oh your such a good boy." She scratched his ears, giggling. "I can't see what's so good about it shitting all over the lawn." Gilbert commented, coming up the steps. "He's not an it. His name is Xavier. And besides, he can't exactly use the toilet like we do." She stated, crossing her arms. "Then clean up after it." He sighed, taking his hat off. "Why don't you, you're the servant." She said with a mock grin. "Shut up! That's only towards Oz!" she scowled. "Oh well in that case, Ill tell Oz to order you to clean it up. He has you rather whipped don't you think?" she smirked, watching his face flush in embarrassment. Xavier wasn't getting enough attention from his master, so he decided to GET her attention. Rolling onto his back, he whined and kicked his paw in the air. Abby grinned, picking him up as she held him up in front of Gilbert. "Isn't he just cute?" she asked. Gilbert stared at the puff ball in front of him, for a few minutes. "No." he stated bluntly, before walking past her and into the house. "What crawled up his ass and died?" she mused to herself, putting Xavier down on the ground again. Xavier barked, and Abby smiled. "He is older than he looks huh?" she grinned, finding it amusing to insult Gilbert behind his back, before heading inside again.

Sometime during that night, Abby began shifting in her bed. She was having another dream…

Again, the figure stood before her, so close but so far away. "Abigail…" his voice sent shudders down her spine, as always. "Who are you?" she called, surprising herself as her voice actually echoed around them. A soft chuckle vibrated through the quiet air. "You don't remember?" he turned slightly toward her, though his face remained hidden in shadows. "I-I lost my memories." She said, unsure what this conversation with him was going to contribute to. From where she was standing, she could see a smile cross his handsome features. "Remember…" was all she heard, before she was pulled from her sleep by an irritated Xavier. She sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she stared at the innocent looking dog. "You need to go out again?" she sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Fine fine. Come on." She mumbled groggily, pushing the sheets off her and opened the balcony doors, letting Xavier go out. Her gaze drifted out toward the horizon, where the sun was beginning to rise, as she thought about the dream she had just experienced. "Remember…" she repeated his words. "Remember what though?" she sighed, it was too early in the morning for her to be thinking. Once Xavier was done with his 'stuff', Abigail closed the balcony door and crawled back into bed, in hopes of getting a couple more hours of sleep before one of the maids came to wake her up for breakfast.

"Miss Abigail." The voice came from the other side of her bedroom door. Xavier began barking away, causing Abby to groan and roll over. "Ill be down in a few minutes!" she called, hearing the maids footsteps disappear down the hall. Flopping onto her back, she stared…or more like glared, up at the ceiling. She had only gotten an extra two hours sleep after awaking, and it would definitely not be a pretty scene if someone were to bug her this early in the morning. Shoving the blankets off her, she opened the balcony door open for Xavier, and went to her closet to get changed.

"Is it just me, or is there a dark aura surrounding Abby this morning?" Break inquired, leaning over to Oz as the two looked at her. Oz nodded, "I can see it too." He said, wondering why she was in such a bad mood. Abby turned toward the two, a sweet smile on her face. "Can you pass the sugar please?" she asked politely, overhearing their conversation, and trying her best not to snap. Oz pushed the sugar toward her with the tip of his finger. "She's like a darker version of Sharon." Oz commented.

_SLAP!_

_BANG!_

Sharon stood above the two, a paper fan in her hand. "You two will be silent." She stated simply, looking over at Abby. "Is something bothering you Abby?" she asked, stepping over the two bodies on the ground and over to her friend. Abby sighed, leaning her head on her hand. "U just didn't have enough sleep is all." She said, smiling up at Sharon. "Xavier woke me up and I only had two hours of sleep after that." She added in, before any question here asked. She wasn't in the mood for answering any question at that moments…especially not about her dreams…

"Remember.." his voice echoed through her head, as she sighed. Getting up from the table, she excused herself from breakfast, claiming that she needed to take Xavier out for a walk and would return later.

"Itai.." Oz rubbed his head in pain, sitting up after Abby had left. Sharon sighed, sitting down in her chair, as she stashed her paper fan away, in god knows where. "Something seems to be bothering her again." Sharon said, more to herself but looked over to Break for some sort of answer. Sitting up, he leaned back on his hands. "No doubt her dreams again." He commented, standing up as he brushed himself off. "I passed by her room last night and she was tossing and turning in her sleep." He sat down, stabbing a piece of cake with his fork and shoveled it into his mouth.

Oz had fallen silent during their conversation, before he stood up from the floor. "I'm going to see if Alice is awake." He told them, exiting the dining room and headed down the hall. But instead of heading for the bedrooms, he took a sharp left turn and exited through the back doors.

"Okay go fetch!" Abby called, throwing the stick once again, watching as Xavier ran after it. Retrieving it, he brought it back to his master, underneath the shade of the old willow tree in the park. Dropping the stick in front of her, Xavier began wagging his tail, looking at someone behind her. She turned around, spotting Oz behind her. "Ah Oz." she smiled lightly. "Did they send you to come get me?" she asked, scratching Xaviers ears. He shook his head, and, as she stared at him, she soon realized that it wasn't Oz at all. "You're….Jack right?" she asked, standing up.

Jack looked at her through Ozs eyes, at his old friend. "Abigail.." he began, watching with sad eyes. "I know you're trying to remember your past.." he paused, noting the confused look on her face. "But something's are better left forgotten." He told her. "So please…stop trying to remember. I don't want to take that same thing away from you again.."

Abigail stared at him, shocked and unsure what to say to that…I mean how could she stop? She wanted to know who she was..she had a past, but she just couldn't remember it. "But.." "You cant remember." Jack said sternly, giving her one of the coldest looks she ever remembers getting. Xavier began growling at him, standing beside Abby's feet. Abby stood there, frozen in her spot, a cold shill running through her as she stared up at him. His eyes seemed to look right through her very soul. "I…I knew you.." she whispered, images reeling through her mind, but they were still a bit fuzzy. She remembered a grave…underneath a large tree..

Jack stared down at her, before pulling her closer to him, as he pushed to fingers into the back of her neck. Abigail's eyes widened, as there was a momentarily sharp pain in the back of her neck, and then everything went black.

Jack caught Abby's limp body in his arms, picking her up as he looked down at the dog. "I'm gonna have to do some explaining huh?" he asked with a soft chuckled, before heading back to the Reinsworth mansion, letting Oz take his body back. He already knew what to do..

"Jack.." Oz began, as Jack was still lingering in his mind. As if he knew what Oz was talking about, he began; "Abigail..she used to be a very good friend of mine back in Sabire…as well as Glens…but as you can see, she made it out after Sabire was sucked into the Abyss. But she lost her memories as a result." Jack explained. "But why don't you want her to remember?" Oz asked, confused still. Jack fell silent for a few moments. "If Glen was to return and her memories resurfaced…she would return to Glen's side. She was deeply in love with him and…" Jack paused for a moment. "Ill have to take him away from her again.."


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the reviews! I finally decided to write a new chapter, or try too. Since my writers block is still in full effect *shakes fist* But thanks to all my reviewers for encouraging me to write this.

Big thanks to: Amaya Bloodriver, BehindThoseGreyBlueEyes, Peachie-Trishie and Mermeladexd!

Disclaimer: I dont own Pandora Hearts or any of the characters...unfortunately.

"Abigail..."

Abigail's eyes snapped open, as she sat up quickly, looking around as she realized she was in her bedroom. Xavier looked up, disturbed from his sleep as he yawned half heartedly. "Sorry bud.." She smiled, scratching his head before climbing out of her bed. Walking over to the window, she pulled back the curtains, looking out at the dark sky. How long had she been out for?

A voice came from the door. "Ah so you're finally awake~"

She turned around, peering through the darkness of her room as she spotted the familer silver haired male. "Xerxes.." She shook her head, walking over as she turned on the lights. "What time is it?" She inquired, running a hand through her sandy brown colored hair.

Break pulled out his watch, checking the time. "About...5 in the evening."

A groan passed her lips as she sighed. "Damnit Jack.." She muttered, rolling her eyes as she wandered out of the room and down the hall, hearing Xavier's little paws padding down the hallway after her.

Break chuckled lightly to himself, waving his sleeve slightly. "The next day.." He added in but she didnt hear him.

"Well goodmorning." Sharon greeted, smiling as Abigail walked into the dining room. "Are you hungry?"

Abigail thought for a moment before sitting down at the table. "Yeah kinda.." She smiled, looking at her. "How long have I been out?"

Sharon just smiled as she poured her a cup of tea, putting it in front of her. "Since yesterday."

Abby nearly choked on her tea, as she patted her chest. "Since yesterday?" She turned her glare on Oz, who seemed to shrink almost at the death aura.

"Uh...blame Jack not me." He said with a nervous laugh.

A sigh escaped her lips before she slumped back into the chair again, taking another sip of her tea before staring down into the steaming liquid.

"Did you have another dream last night?" Sharon asked, as she got the cooks to prepare some food for her.

She shook her head slightly, putting the cup down. "No actually...I just heard him say my name right before I woke up." She looked over at Sharon. "Considering how long I was out for.."

Sharon laughed softly, leaning her chin in her hands. "So still any closer to who he is?"

Abigail shook her head, letting out a frustrated sigh. "No. But..." She looked at Sharon again. "That grave is out back right?" She looked over to Oz this time. "The one that you and Gil fell through?"

Oz blinked at the sudden question. "Uh yeah why?" He asked curiously.

"Well...I was thinking of going to check it out after. I mean, it might help me remember something.." She said, determined to remember despite Jack's warning.

Oz felt something shift in his mind, but he shook his head slightly, knowing it was Jack. "Its going to get dark soon though. Dont you think you should wait until tomorrow when its daylight?"

Abigail shook her head stubbornly. "I can take a candle. I just wanna check it out real quick. I wont be that long." She told him reassuringly, smiling as the cooks came in with the food. "By the way...where Alice and Gilbert?" She asked, noting their absence.

"They went out to buy some meat." Break commented, walking into the dinning room. "Oz thought it might have been a good idea for Alice to take a walk with him in case she senses one of her memories." He said, sitting on the table as he crossed his legs.

After she had finished her dinner, Abigail excused herself from the table, heading out of the room and down the hall, figuring she should change from her nightwear before heading outside. Xavier barked once, his tail wagging furiously as he followed her down the hall. Abby laughed softly, looking down at him. "Yes Xavier. We're going for a walk." She said, laughing as he jumped on her while they walked. She changed quickly as she grabbed a candle stick from the wall, opening her bedroom door as Xavier ran down the hall ahead of her.

The crisp evening air nipped at her skin once she was outside, making her wish she had have brought a jacket with her. Shaking it off, she ventured out onto the grounds as she made her way across the court yard, coming around to the back as she soon found the large hole in the ground. She swallowed slightly, before carefully making her way down the steep stairs, the grave soon coming into sight. She walked over to it, kneeling down. She wasnt able to make out the name on the grave since it was so faded, as she sighed, staring at it quietly. "I wonder what I thought was going to happen by coming here.." She mused to herself, looking over at Xavier who seemed to be enjoying himself by sniffing around.

Something rushed through her suddenly, causing her entire body to tense up, images flashing through her head so quickly it made her dizzy. And as soon as it started...it stopped, leaving but one name lingering in her mind...

"Glen Baskerville.."

Authors Note: Im sorry it took me so long to update! This is actually the first long story Ive written. Im usually just one to write one-shots and such, and I honestly wasnt really gonna continue this story. But since I got some reviews, not many, but it was still some, I decided to update! :D If its short and too rushed, Im sorry! But its 1am here and Ive been working on this for two hours now since I keep getting distracted and plus my writers block makes it hard for me to work with. But I hope this will satisfy for the time being! ^_^


End file.
